


The Ninth Human

by BlueSparkston2005



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23663194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSparkston2005/pseuds/BlueSparkston2005
Summary: After the collection of seven souls, Asgore Dreemurr discovers that the monsters need an eight soul to break the barrier and escape the underground. Long time after Frisk was killed in the underground another human fell. The story revolves around the journey of the character in the underground... What will he discover during his journey through the underground?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Mettaton & Napstablook (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Ninth Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, This my first Fan-Fic which I have posted in a lot of time. This chapter will tell you guyz how the protagonist found his way through the Ruins!
> 
> Enjoy & Stay Safe!

It was the time of the summer trek. Ashley was more than ready for the trip. He was looking forward to it since last year. It was his first trek to Mt. Ebott. Mt Ebott was always considered as a mysterious peak. Anyone who visited there would go missing. Due to all these events, it was restricted to go near it. After some years it was allowed to go on the mountain.

Ashley was a smart kid. He always used to top his class. But he could not fit in. He had a different soul. Nobody had seen the soul which he had. Everyone wanted to experiment on him to know more about his soul. Ashley was disturbed and angry that he had a different soul. Everyone made fun of him. But his parents always supported him and explained him that he was very unique and special. Visiting Mt. Ebott was his dream. He thought that the mountain was talking with him. Ashley was 11. He had dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He was a shy kid. 

The next day, He woke up and got ready. His mom gave him his breakfast. After breakfast his mom gave him instructions. The bus honked, Ashley took his backpack and left his house. He climbed the bus and took the seat in the front row. The bus travelled to each of his classmates' house and finally the bus took off towards Mount Ebott. No one sat next to him. He didn't care. He just wanted to visit his dream. When the bus reached Mount Ebott, he started feeling weird. Yet he was consistent on going outside. After going outside he felt normal. Some time later, he felt as if something or someone was calling him. Without thinking twice, he followed the voice. He was deep in the forest. He looked at his surroundings and found out that he was lost. He saw a room in front of him.There were vines grown on the pillars leading to the room. He followed it in the hope of finding his class. Just as he entered the room, he fell in a giant hole.

The hole was about 500 feet deep. No one could survive a fall such deep. Yet the kid survived... He woke up. He was just slightly hurt. He was able to stand and talk. He was amazed! How did he survive this. He should have died. Thanking god for saving him , he started finding a way to go up again. He saw a long corridor. Without thinking too much he walked past the long corridor. There was an entrance at the end. He went in. There was patch of grass in the center of the huge room. No one was there. In front of the patch was a huge entrance. The doors of the room were open. The walls were painted purple and had a weird sign on both the sides of the entrance. He had seen that symbol but didn't know its meaning. He walked into the main entrance. There were two stairs leading to another door. In the exact center of the room, there was a pile of leaves. Above the leaves was an object. The objected radiated a bright light. Out of curiosity he touched it. A big black screen appeared. He was startled. A message started to slowly appear on the screen. It said " (The shadow of the ruins looms above, filling you with.....)" An option to either save or return appeared. Undoubtedly, he pressed 'SAVE'. The screen disappeared. He climbed the stairs and entered the other room. The door leading to the next room was closed. There were some tiles in there in the room. There was a message written over the huge doors of the room. It said " RUINS: Ancient Buildings full of deadly puzzles. One wrong could result in death. Only the brave ones shall pass through this door." Ashley went to open the door...but it didn't. He saw the tiles. He said " Maybe this too is a puzzle?" But he didn't know how to solve it. He saw a notice on one of the walls. He went there to read it. It was the solution of the puzzle. He learn it and imitated the actions given on the notice. He cracked the puzzle! Ashley was overjoyed yet was scared about the challenges and puzzles in the road which led through the ruins. He entered a huge corridor. Walking through the corridor he saw unusual switches. Some of them were labelled.He decided to be safe and turned the labelled ones. He heard a clicking sound. He went ahead to check it and the puzzle was solved. He was relieved.After walking for a while, he saw a bridge. It was a bridge of spikes. "There must be a pattern ." he said. He started walking. He was almost near the end when he stepped on the wrong tile. He gulped. A long spike pierced through him. He died.....

Suddenly, He was in a black room. It was like a void. The void had a screen in it. It said "GAME OVER". He was confused. He was back at the glowing object. It was like he had teleported. This time he knew the way. He climbed the stairs to go to the room with the warning. When he entered, the puzzle was already solved. He was relieved as he had forgotten this pattern. This time there wasn't a notice. He remembered the path and reached the bridge. This time knew the pattern. He quickly walked in a pattern and finally cracked the puzzle. He was relieved. he went through the entrance into another corridor. This time there was just a corridor... No puzzle at all. But this was the longest corridor he had ever seen. It almost took an hour for him to pass through it. Finally the wait was over. He reached the end. He accessed the hallway. There was the same pile of leaves with the glowing object floating above it in front of the door. He touched it again in order to save his progress in the ruins. He walked through the passage. When he was walking he suddenly fell into a little hole. He saw a door in the hole. He opened the door and climbed the stairs. The stairs led to a small vent. From there he could see a passage. He slid through the vent and found himself in the passage where he was before. He again started walking the direction which the passage was leading to. He enters a room. In that room a rock is kept, and in front of the is a tile and in front of that is a row of spikes. He pushed the rock on the tile and solved the puzzle. " It was pretty easy!" he exclaimed. As he was waking he saw a switch. He knew that he could be killed but he was curious. He turned the switch. The puzzle which was ahead solved itself. Ashley was tired as he was walking for so much time. He sat in a corner. When he sat, he heard a clicking sound. He became pale with fear. 5 minutes passed, nothing happened. He got up to check if nothing had happened....spikes rose from the ground leaving his place. His eyes was enlarged, his hair stood up, his heart was pounding of fear. He stood there...just stood there..he didn't even move a muscle. For more than an hour, he just stood there. The spikes slowly started retreating. His heart rate slowed down... His stress level started returning to normal..Ashley braced himself and returned on his journey through the catacombs...


End file.
